Little Love
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: A very long "reader insert" involving you and Sealand as children.


Children's laughters. The bounce of a ball in the corridor. A creaking swing. The smell of damp grass and old textbooks. Two forgotten colour pencils lying on the floor. A doodle on the corner of the school desk.

How much you missed being his « unicorn ». How much you missed him. Playing together in a field of dandelions and building ephemeral sand castles.

« Don't worry, _ _, life is easy ! »

His voice echoed from the deepest part of your dreams. And your heart. You wanted your childhood back on the school benches.

You knew Peter since your last years of elementary school. You were in the same class, sitting at the same desk. You were not sure why you started to talk to each other. You did not like him very much at first. Perhaps because of his attitute : he always seemed proud and self-confident, even too much, he was very noisy and whimsical. You later realised that he could have a foul temper as well, like his big brother. In sum, he was an annoying little blighter.  
On the other hand, he was also jolly, straight-forward, honest and extremely sensitive. He had a will of steel that you already admired a lot at that time. He was looking for attention because he felt rather lonely, you discovered.

The other little boys of your class were often mocking him because of his uniform : a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and neck tie, capri pants, a matching beret, white knee socks and Mary-Jane style black shoes. In your school there was no need to be dressed so formal, but Peter enjoyed among all to show this outfit that represented who he truly was (he was also insisting on the fact it fit him perfectly well). What was drawing most attention in him were certainly his thick eyebrows. You remembered how cruel the children acted toward Peter, calling him « Kirkaterpillar » every time they saw him. At first he did not seem to care really much, as he was replying « it's in my genes ». But the more they repeated that silly nickname, the more it was difficult for Peter to pretend he was not listening. One day he retorted angrily « I'm not a caterpillar, you git ! ». The other boys started to laugh at his british accent. « Would you like some tea, milord ? », one said, snickering. « Go back home eating your own disgusting scones and choke yourself with ! », another one added with a mean grin. The last one jumped on Peter to steal his hat, but he fought back and punched the child on the nose. He bled. A boy pulled Peter's blond hair and threw him on the floor. You cried out. As many schoolmates you were standing there in circle and saw the scene. You tried to come between them and grabbed the child's arm and hit his shoulder with your fist.

« Stop it, don't hurt Peter !  
-Don't interfere, idiot ! », He cried with spite, pushing you back. You fell on the ground.  
Peter stood up with rage and seized the child's shirt collar, yelling.  
« How rude ! How dare you pushing _ _, haven't you learnt a boy shouldn't put a hand on a girl ?! Don't call her idiot, you jerk !  
-Oh, so Kirkaterpillar has a little lover ? »

Some children laughed. Peter was a pest but he did not deserve such a treatment, you thought. You could not bear this situation anymore. You stood up and ran to ask for help to your teacher. She followed you and it sure was a real mess in the corridors. Pupils shouting loudly, crumpled paper balls everywhere... Peter had managed to knock another boy out, but the last one – the biggest –, was holding Peter's head under his arm to slap him. When the both of you arrived, Peter had bitten his opponent's arm who began to cry in pain.

« What on Earth is going on here ?! Quiet ! Quiet down now ! », The teacher cried in shock. The flock was quickly dispersed and everybody went back to class, except for Peter and the three trouble-makers who were all sent to the infirmary. Later that day you saw Peter's big brother picking him up from the detention room. He was obviously mad at Peter's earlier behaviour because he kept lecturing him about how much he heaped opprobrium on the Kirkland family, and such. Peter wanted to justify himself, but the elder one never let him talk once. You gulped from emotion seeing Peter's face when he walked past your locker. It was all red with a bad bump on the forehead and his cheek had been scratched. His big blue eyes were shining, as if wet. When they met your _ _ [colour] sad eyes, he stood straight to mean « I'm okay ». However he looked down in shame.

The seat next to you was empty the following day. How weird. You saw him this morning when you arrived at school. Where could he be ? You searched for him everywhere during the break. Eventually you found him sitting under a tree behind the school building, alone. You approached in silence and felt a lump in your throath when you heard him sniffling.

« Peter ? », You asked softly.

He quickly stood up in embarrassement and rubbed his eyes before turning in your direction with a dazzling smile. But you could see he had cried a little.

« W-wah _ _, what are you doing here ? A-are you spying my training or what ?  
-Y-your training ? », You repeated, confused.  
« Yeah ! I was in the middle of the preparation of my revenge before you came ! I'm gonna show those jerks what I'm made of ! »

You frowned, sceptical. You were looking at the band-aid on his cheek and the bump above his huge eyebrow was still visible.

« I don't think it's a good idea to do such... it's better to just ignore them than being in another fight. You might get hurt again. How are your wounds ?  
-Oh, er, I'm fine, really ! », He was surprised you cared that much. « It doesn't even hurt at all ! It feels like a mosquito bite, that's all. Y'know I've gotten into more dreadful fights before !  
-A-ah ? Is that the truth ?  
-Yeah and I've always won ! Yesterday I was just a bit knackered, that's why this fatty-fat jerk caught me ! But I'm actually very strong !  
-I do think you're strong. », You replied with a smile. « You were outnumbered but you managed to knock two guys out, you're very courageous. »

There was now a slight flush on Peter's cheeks. But it did not make him shy. On the contrary, he was even more excited. His smile got wider.

« That's right ! I'm really, really strong ! I could win the world ! But _ _, you're also pretty amazing ! You looked so cool when you came between me and this stupid jerk, you do have some guts ! I've never met a girl like you before... », He said happily. It was now your turn to blush.  
« I didn't do anything... », You whispered sheepishly.  
« But you tried to defend me ! I'm grateful for that ! Even if I'm super strong and I don't need anyone else's help, that was really nice of you, _ _. I hope you didn't get hurt when that jerk threw you on the floor ?  
-No, I was okay. It just startled me.  
-I'm glad, then ! Say, _ _, I really want to thank you, so do you wanna come to my house after class is over today ? My brother baked a cheesecake and we could play some games together.  
-Oh, I'd love to ! », You accepted with joy.

Suddenly the school bell rang. The break was over.

« Peter, you're coming with me in class, right ?  
« Of course ! Because now I'm happier than before sitting next to you. »

You took his hand and he followed with a smile.

Peter's house was acually a flat on the last floor of a newly renovated building not far away from your school. It was vast and spacious, the sunlight was illuminating the white, clean living-room. The smell of black tea titillated your nostrils.

« I'm home, Artie ! », Peter called from the entrance while taking his shoes off.  
« Welcome back P- », You heard, but sudenly the voice yelped in pain from the stairs. Angry footsteps came down to you while the so-called « Artie » was moaning and swearing all at the same time. « Damn it, Peter ! How many times have I told you already not to leave your bloody lego toys on the stairs ! It hurts like hell ! Next time you- »

His brother froze when he saw you standing near Peter. He blushed with embarrassement realizing you had heard him cursing. His eyebrows were as huge as Peter's, you noticed.

« Artie ! Here's _ _, my new friend ! She's gonna stay a little to play !  
-Ah, hum, I see. Good afternoon _ _. Please make yourself at home. », He greeted, a bit astonished. Beside the neighbour living next door, Peter had never brought anyone home until that day.  
« Good afternoon, Sir, thank you for letting me in... », You replied shyly.  
« You don't need to be so polite, Poppet, just call me Arthur !  
-Come on _ _, let's go upstairs ! Oh and by the way Artie, bring us two pieces of your cheesecake with passion-fruit syrup on the top !  
-Who do you think you're talking to, brat, I'm your elder and I tell you to show me some more respect ! Especially in front of your guest ! Don't forget you're still grounded for what you did yesterday !  
-I told you already I didn't do anything ! They started it !  
-A wise boy wouldn't have played their game, then.  
-They called me « Kirkaterpillar » ! And one of them pushed down _ _ while she tried to help me !  
-Really ? », Arthur asked, his green eyes examining your face with attention.  
« It's true, Arthur. », You said. « They were very mean to Peter for no reason. They told him everyday many bad things, and if I were him, I'd certainly be crying and I'd have begged my mom not to let me go back to school anymore. He's really brave ! »

He scrutinized you and Peter, analyzing the truth behind your words and Peter's. He knew his little brother was not a punk who would look for brawls by himself, but he could be a little provocative sometimes.

« You mean... you've been bullied all this time and never told me !?  
-Baaw, it's not really bullying y'know, until yesterday they never tried to beat me and I don't care, they're all jealous of my popularity ! My personality and charm arouse passion !  
-Since when are you talking like that stupid French neighbour ? I swear if I ever see you again talking to him I...  
-But say Artie, it means I'm not grounded anymore right ?  
-What do you mean you're not grounded anymore ? You still got into a fight !  
-But even _ _ said it wasn't my fault ! It was legitimate defense !  
-... I guess I should reconsiderate my punishment and...  
-Han ! Have you heard that _ _, I'm not grounded anymore so we can play video games again ! », Peter cried happily taking your hand to lead you to his room.  
« H-hey wait Peter, I said I was going to reconsi-  
-I must show you the newest game I bought last week it's so funny, I'm sure you'll like it, I'm super strong I win the first place everytime ! », Peter continued without paying attention to his brother. You looked back at him with a apologetic smile as you climbed up the stairs.  
« Peter ! After your little friend leaves we'll need to discuss seriously, okay ?  
-Artie don't forget our cheesecake ! », He shouted from his room.  
« If you want cheesecake come eat it in the kitchen, it's not a hotel here ! », Arthur countered. « I won't fall for that trick ! »

« Where are your mum and dad ? », You asked after reaching Peter's room in the wooden mezzanine painted in different shades of blue. The walls were covered with posters of boats : from chinese junks to british clippers, from warships to trimarans. A map of the world was hung on the wall in front of his bed. Stickers of boats and marine animals were stuck on the bed base, along with postcards from far away islands in the Pacific Ocean. You did not even know half of them : Tuvalu, New Caledonia, Nauru, Tonga or Cook islands, and many other exotic names to make you dream about beautiful sunsets on the beach. Vessel toys and robots were in line on the dresser.  
Peter turned on the TV and installed the games console.

« I don't have any. », He answered with a neutral tone of voice. « As far as I can remember, I've always lived in my family – at my big brother Alistair's for example – until Artie acquired majority to legally be given my custody. »

You remained silent for a while. You did not know what to think of the situation. Peter always looked so « normal ». You could not know his background was actually so tragic.

« I'm sorry, Peter. »

He turned to look at you. He was smiling.

« Don't you worry about that, _ _, I'm not sad at all. I don't remember my parents so I don't think about them very often. And I have my big brothers with me ! Beside Artie, there are Alistair, Ian and Dylan who visit us every week and they give me sweets or buy me toys. And I have two of my best friends living by, so we meet almost everyday ! And now there's you. »

He gave you the joystick and the both of you started to play.

« My life is easy. », He said, sitting next to you on the carpet. A single tear fell on your cheek.

Since that day you came almost everyday to Peter's house.

Step by step you learnt more about Peter's family circle and people around it. You rejoiced thinking you were also part of the Kirkland family, somehow. You met Alistair, Dylan and Ian who gave you sweets while talking in an unintelligible tongue. Arthur was calling you « Poppet ». You also met their neighbours. Next-door, on the right, was living a lithuanian-latvian couple who had two sons : Tolys and Raivis. Tolys was all grown-up now and was studying in another city. Raivis remained alone with his parents at home and was often playing with Peter, although he was five years older than him. Unbelievably shy, he was stuttering everytime he tried to talk to you. Peter explained it was normal ; once he would be well acquainted with you, his speech would radically change and become distinct.

On the left side was living a big family from Scandinavia : two brothers, one of their cousins and two friends. They had a puppy, Flower-Egg. You did not understand at all why her owners called her that way the first time Peter told you. You did not mind anymore after seeing her. Oh, joy ! How cute she was ! And how much you loved baby pets. But Peter sure loved them even more than you did : everytime he went to their house, he was always asking for Flower-Egg. Sometimes he even brought her home for the day...  
Whenever Arthur had a college examination or was working late at the café on evenings or nights, the family was baby-sitting his little brother. Of course you were also gladly invited if you were here with Peter at the same time. The one Peter wanted to spend time the most with was the youngest family member, Emil, a quiet young man who always seemed bored. He looked cold on the outside, but he was actually warm on the inside. He liked to share his liquorice with the both of you and play video games (he was always winning, making Peter cry of despair and shouting all over the flat how villainous that jerk of Emil was for cheating). From time to time his brother Lukas and his cousin Mathias were coming out of the blue to annoy Emil. Mathias would then carry you and Peter on his back to pretend that you were sailing a viking ship. Nevertheless, the two kindest people to Peter in the house were Tino and Berwald. Tino was always smiling, hearty and loved to cuddle with him. On the other hand Berwald was very scary : he was tall, _very_ tall, he looked austere and strict and rarely spoke. Or when he was actually trying to speak, it sounded like a mumbling so you never knew what he wanted from you. You could not see his eyes well because of his glasses (and he was so tall, it was like trying to watch the top of a mountain at its foothills), so you felt ill-at-ease everytime you were in the same room. Your opinion about him changed the day he offered you a toffee apple he made. You were so surprised that you even forgot to thank him.

« D'y'u l'ke it ? », He asked, crouching in front of you to hand you the sweet.  
« Y-yes... »

And for the first time you saw his smile. A gentle, fatherly smile. You saw the delight in his eyes as he stroked your _ _[colour] hair with affection. « Y'u're a go'd girl, _ _. », He said, before standing up and going back to the kitchen.  
But what made you like him was how soft he acted toward Peter : the way he would put him on his shoulders in the park, or on his knees while watching a cartoon or a movie together, or during swedish lessons. You noticed he was also very talkative while using his mother tongue.

« _Tjena ! Där börjar lektionen ?_ », Peter asked as he entered into the living-room where Berwald was.  
« _Vad är klockan ?  
-Fem över tre !  
-Den börjar nu, om du vill.  
-Vänta._ », Peter said. He approached the sofa and sat happily on his host's knees. « _Öppna !_ », He ordered showing him a biscuits metal box he had just received from Mathias. Berwald opened it without a word and gave it back to Peter. « _Tack !  
-Låt oss börja lektionen, ja ?  
-Ok !_ »

It was certainly the most awkward seconds of your life. You blinked, dumbfounded by what you had just seen and heard.

« P-Peter you never told me you were able to speak swedish ! », You exclaimed, envious.  
« _Jag talar lite svenska_ ! I've got one or two lessons every week, come on _ _, let's learn together ! Come sit next to me ! »

You joined them on the sofa and waited in silence.

« _Hej_, _ _ !  
-H-hey ? », You repeated.  
« _Hur är det ?_  
-W-what ?  
-It means « How are you ? », say it _ _, say it !  
-H-hur hair de-ett ?  
-Ahaha ! Not bad, but your accent is weird !  
-Maybe because I obviously don't speak swedish ? », You replied a bit offended.  
« Don't worry, I'll teach you ! Ah ! I should tell you how to introduce yourself ! You say « _jag heter_ » followed by your name ! Try !  
-J-ja' hea-ter _ _.  
-It's good, uh, Berwald ? », Peter looked at the man. He nodded his head.  
« _Bara bra._  
-Now I can teach you the numbers ! Repeat after me : ett, två, tre, fyra, fem, sex, sju, åtta, nio, tio, elva...  
-E-ett, tvo-o, trre, fiuura... »

… Five, six, seven, eight, nine...

Already nine years had passed since the last time you met.  
You opened the window of the classroom you were waiting in and then sat on the desk.  
Curtains flapped in the light breeze. A nostalgic scent.

You always remembered your first argument with Peter. It was so childish, you were still giggling at it.

« What are you doing with the cushions and pillows, you two ? », Arthur asked, seeing you moving his furniture.  
« We're building a castle for protection against the dragons army ! Don't you see it coming, Artie ? », Peter replied on a casual tone, as if it was obvious.  
« Ah, yes, I totally see it coming. », He rolled his eyes. « When you're done playing don't forget to put them back where you found them. And tell the dragons not to break anything in the room.  
-Do you really believe those jerks of dragons are going to listen what we say ?! They obey no one ! We'll have to fight !  
-So fight peacefully or you'll be grounded one week for each object the dragons will break ! », He answered back before leaving Peter's bedroom.  
« Sometimes I wonder if Artie isn't nut, seriously, how are we supposed to fight peacefully ! They're bloodthirsty monsters ! », He complained. His expression made you laugh.  
« We don't need to be noisy to fight dragons ! And it's better to be silent, otherwise they'll see us and burn us like sausages on a grill !  
-You're right, _ _ ! Let's finish to build the castle and hide inside to revise our strategy ! »

Once it was done, the both of you were pretty satisfied with the result. You jumped up and down from delight.« Our fortress is finally done ! It looks wonderful ! », You chirped, clapping your hands.  
Peter grabbed the blanket from the bed and knot it around his neck. He took a plastic sword from the toy box and waved it in all directions.  
« Praise me, peasants ! I'm Peter, the Fiery Dragonslayer Knight ! I'll save our Land from chaos and desolation with my loyal steed ! Yee-ah ! », He shouted while running in the room with the hobby-horse. « But what do I see overthere ? A unicorn !  
« Ahaha, where ? », You asked with a playful voice. You looked behind you and suddenly felt a heavy weight on your back. You screamed of surprise as you nearly fell on the floor. Peter had jumped on your back brandishing his weapon.  
« Go forth ! Show me your power and let's destroy the evil dr-  
-P-Peter what are you doing !? Let me go ! », You cried, as the both of you fell down.  
« Hum, you're quite a rebel horse, aren't you ?  
-I -I don't want to be a horse ! », You stammered. « I want to play the role of the Princess or a fairy, I don't care !  
-What ! But you can't be a Princess if you're a unicorn ! I need one to defeat the foe !  
-I say I want to be the Princess ! », You stood up and clenched your fists. « I can choose to be whatever I want, and I won't be a unicorn !  
-Don't be stupid, it's nice, a unicorn !  
-A Princess is nicer ! And don't say I'm stupid, you idiot !  
-I'm not an idiot !  
-If I'm stupid then you're an idiot !  
-But you can't be a Princess !  
-What does that mean ?  
-You don't look like a Princess at all, _ _ ! »

You winced. You shook your head in disappointement and started to cry.

« _-_ _ !? What's the matter !? W-Why are you crying !? », Peter asked in panic. He attempted to take your hands but you rejected his touch and pushed him on the cushions fort.  
« I hate you Peter ! », You yelled before hurrying downstairs. You nearly bumped into Arthur who wondered what was happening in his brother's room.

« P-Poppet what's going on !? »

You looked down, ashamed and unable to anwser. You ran to the entrance door and slammed it behind you.

« _ _ ! Come back ! », Peter shouted.  
« What the bloody hell have you done again, Peter !?  
-How's that "again" !  
-That's it, you're grounded forever !... »

And that was all you heard in the corridor after leaving.

The next day you were determined to ignore that boor of Peter all day. You felt so humiliated after he dared to tell you you did not look like a Princess. Which girl would refuse to be called « Princess » by a boy friend ? Peter was so tactless. However, the resolution you made earlier slipped away when you saw Peter coming to you with a white rose he gave you.

« H-hello _ _.  
-Humpf. », You replied, your arms crossed.  
« L-listen, I'm sorry for what I told you yesterday, okay ? That was very rude of me and I regret. I was a jerk... Artie kept telling me how ungentlemanly I acted and I... think he's right. But only this time. », He added quickly. « So d-do... do you still want to be my friend ? », He questionned shakily, shifting from one foot to another. He was looking at you all the time while apologising, but down when he asked for your friendship. You gently took the rose and hugged him.

« Of course we're still friends. I forgive you. »

He seemed embarrassed when you let him go.

« W-what I wanted to say exactly yesterday is that... is that I don't think you look like a Princess, but more like a unicorn... because... »  
You gave him a sad look and were about to go when he grabbed your wrist to prevent you from leaving. « Wait, _ _ ! Let me finish ! Unicorns are magic ! They're strong, beautiful and they fear no one ! I think they're wonderful beings ! ». You turned to look at him, staring wide-eyed. The fact he caught your attention embolded him to continue. « Princesses may be pretty but I think they're weak ! They spend all their life in a tower waiting for someone to save them, being passive and doing their girly princesses' stuff when they could escape instead ! They haven't got any magic powers and they don't know how to fight... that's why I think you don't look like a Princess. You're better than a Princess, _ _ ! »

Overwhelmed by emotion, you kissed him on the cheek. The both of you blushed. You knew each other for a year now, but you had never showed him any affection like today. But now you could tell that you were almost like real brother and sister. You were spending so much time together, you knew everything about his life as much as he knew about yours. You put your hand in front of your mouth whereas Peter was touching where you kissed him.

« H-hey ! What was that for ?  
-I just wanted to thank you for your kind words !  
-S-so you don't hate me anymore, right ? ». His voice shook a little. You suddenly realized how much he suffered because of those three words you said the day before.  
« You silly. », You kissed him on the cheek one more time. « I like you, of course. You're the most valiant boy I know ! »

He smiled blissfully, his cheeks slighty pink from excitement of being forgiven and loved again.

« I like you too, _ _ ! You're the coolest girl in the entire world ! We must never ever argue like that again !  
-I promise, Peter !  
-You'll always be my best friend and I'll always like you ! You know what, from now on let me protect you ! With me no one will ever try to hurt you, and I won't hurt you anymore, I swear !  
-Y-you mean like being my knight or something similar ? », Your eyes were glowing with joy. You read books about Princes chasing dragons with the help of fairies, dwarfs, mint-coloured flying bunnies and other magical creatures. You always thought they were funny dreamy stories and now having a real « knight » made you feel special. Even as a unicorn.  
« Of course I can be your knight ! I'm the most chilvarous knight among all !  
-Can you teach me some moves and show me how to fight ? So I could protect you in return. », You enquired with excitement.  
« I guess I could teach you boxing. It'll be a lot of work for you, but since you're determined, it's worth a try ! Together we'll be invicible !  
-You know what, Peter. I think I can be the Princess of unicorns. I'll be a unicorn during the day and will regain my original shape at dusk !  
-Sounds interesting that way ! You can be _ _, the Silvergold iridescent Princess of unicorns, then !  
-And you're Peter, the Fiery Dragonslayer Knight !  
-Dealt ! »

A vivid imagination. The peace of children's games. The peace in a little patch of blue sky, staring through the window of your forlorn childhood.  
The tree where Peter cried was still here.  
The new school year was about to start. But he was not here.  
Where are you now, Peter ?

Peter had a dream. Actually, he had many of them : for instance he wanted to be a ninja and riding geant robots outerspace. After that he wanted to become a mad scientist and transform Flower-Egg in some kind of Werewolf that could prevent an alien invasion in the future (providing that Peter created a Time-machine). But Tino vehemently disagreed because he liked his puppy the way it was. Therefore Peter had to end his ex-future-career straightaway. Later that day he claimed he was going to become the greatest doctor of the world and invent some pills to make people like Emil smile. It actually made him chuckle.

No, his real dream was to become a sailor.

You guessed from the very beginning, seeing his room. But it appeared as an evidence the last time you went to the beach with your parents and Peter, who was staring at the horizon.

« It's such a shame the sea is so far away from home. »

You looked up. The sun was bright and high. There was no cloud. Such a perfect day.

« It's true. », You answered. « I'm so jealous when I think about some countries were people are living in straw huts by the sea. And everyday when school is over all the pupils go swimming !  
-If only we had the sea in our town... », He sighed. « So my brothers would buy me an Optimist ! »

You did not now what an « Optimist » was, but you guessed it was like a dinghy.

« But it's an expensive sport, I wonder if Artie would agree to pay me lessons... Oh, _ _ ! Look over there ! Lasers ! », Peter cried, suddenly excited and running at the water's edge.  
« What ? Lasers ? », You asked, confused. You stood up and left your sand pile to follow Peter.  
« HELLOOOOO ! », He waved. You saw many sailboats offshore, appearing from behind the cliff. There were now many white sails floating on the surface of the water, like little triangle-shaped acrobats dancing on a blue string.

« Aaw, I can't see well from here what class it is... I wonder if there are some Laser 4.7, they're bigger... oh, maybe there's a Pico overthere ! The sail's colour is different !  
-You know sailboats very well, hun ?  
-Ahaha, I must admit you can hardly beat me on the subject... I know everything about them ! », He bragged, affecting an air of superiority you knew well.  
« Peter, maybe you can work on a cruise ! You'll be able to visit many countries.  
-Yeah, but I don't wanna be a ship's boy. I want to sail the boat with my own hands !  
-But you must start being an apprentice...  
-I'm sure I could quickly become an Admiral in the navy ! I'd torpedo all the bad guys' U-boots and fleets !  
-Ah, I don't want you to become a soldier in the marine force, what if you don't come back alive ? »  
Your face was all red. Peter raised an eyebrow. « That's fine, not like I'm gonna sail the Titanic ! It'd be a veeeery biiiig warship like that ! », He showed you, spreading his arms. « Ah ! The Lasers are approaching ! Maybe they'd let me try it ? »

The both of you waited until they came alongside. Peter ran to the nearest boat and called « Sir, Sir ! ». A good-looking tanned man looked down at you, took off his sunglasses and smiled.  
« _¡ Holà !_ », He was apparently a foreigner.  
« Can you let me sail it ? », He begged with big puppy-eyes. The Spanish scratched his head, embarrassed.  
« Ah, listen boy, you're a lil' bit too small for sailing a Laser... », He apologised, showing with his thumb and forefinger the evidence.  
-I'm not small ! », Peter pouted.  
« Ahaha, you're right, big boy, how old are you ? Nine, ten ?  
-I'm eleven ! », He retorted. « Isn't that obvious !?  
-Ahaha ! I can let you sit on it, but just looking, okay ? », He authorised. For Peter it felt like Christmas.  
« Thank you, Sir ! Look at me, _ _ ! It's so cool ! »

You laughted seeing your friend playing with the sail and the till, pulling the ropes like a real sailor.

« I think you should become a professional skipper.  
-I'd love to, but how can I train if I don't have a boat ? One day I'm gonna buy my own one and travel around the world all by myself !  
-Without a crew ?  
-Nope, or maybe one or two other people to help me in case of a storm.  
-Will you take me with you ? »  
He chuckled « Of course ! We'll have so many things to discover !  
-So you don't believe that girls bring bad luck on ship ?  
-Hum, I donno. My brother only told me that black cats bring bad luck ?  
-On the land and on the sea it's different, no ?  
-But I don't think you bring bad luck ! Do you wanna sail ?  
-I guess I can learn.  
-I'm sure it's easy !  
-Hey, are you the little fellow who wanna sail ? », A strange voice asked.

You both turned and saw two men. They were twins. One was smiling while the other not.

« _Ciao_ ! », The nice one said. « Our friend Antonio overthere said you wanna try a Laser ?  
-Yeah, but apparently I'm too small !  
-Well, we gotta admit he's right. », The second said, snippy.  
« _Fratello mio_, you don't need to be so rude ! So, boy-a, wanna go on a boat ride with us ?  
-E-eh ?  
-Our sailboat is big enough for two men of our shape, and no more. But since you're not very tall and heavy, we can take you and show you the bay a little.  
-Yeah, we won't go too far cuz' I don't wanna take responsability if you drown.  
-Lovino, it's not something nice to say !  
-I say it anyway, Feliciano !  
-I can swim ! I'm very strong at swimming, so I won't drown ! So please let me go with you !  
-_Bene_ ! You see Lovi, everything will be alright !  
-Tchi. _È una cattiva idea_ ! », He rolled his eyes and grumbled. « I swear if you fall I'm not gonna dive to bring you aboard.  
-What about _la bambina_ ? You wanna come too ? », Feliciano offered. You glanced at Peter. You knew it was the chance of his life, so you turned down the invitation.  
« No, thank you. I'd rather stay here and watch from afar.  
-What, really _ _ ? You're not joining us ? ». You shook your head.  
« I want to look for shells. I need to take the bucket I left near mum and dad. I'll see you later, Peter !  
-O-okay then, see ya !  
-Ve~ ! _Andiamo_, Peter ! »

You waved your hand at the new-born crew. Peter was truly happy. You could hear his laughter, clear as a bell, from the seashore. The waves generated by the wake of the boat tickled your feet.

A dream came true.

Summer was coming to an end. In a few weeks you would attend middle school with Peter. Those two years of primary school you spent together went by so fast, and the both of you rejoiced not to be separated. You hoped you would be in the same class this year as well...

That day you had just came back from a trip with your parents. You appreciated every single moment of it and had so much memories to share. You hurried to Peter's house, singing a cheerful tune you had memorized some time ago. You had planned to come by at snack time to give him the souvenirs you bought for him : it was not too much, only a marine knot key-chain and a T-shirt with a funny definition of « sailing » written on it. You also brought some exotic biscuits for Arthur who would love to dunk them into his tea.

You knocked on the door, ready to surprise him. But your heart stopped when the door opened. It was neither Peter nor Arthur who welcomed you. It was a little girl of your age.

« Oh, hum, hello ? », You hesitated.  
« Hi there, mate ! », She replied with an australian accent.  
« I-I'm sorry, I certainly made a mistake... i-it's not the f-fourth floor ?  
-Humpf, yes it is. », She assured, her amber eyes staring at you intensively. Her brown hair was curly and tied in a ponytail by a hibiscus hair grip. She also had a hearband which looked like a little crown. Her eyebrows were quite large but it fit her well. She was very pretty.  
« B-but w-who are...  
-Are you here for Peter ? », She interrupted. « Peeeteeer ! There's someone for you waitin' here !  
-Coming, just need to bring the... »

When Peter saw you standing in the doorway, his face instantly lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face. « _ _ ! You came back ! »

He was holding a tray with a bottle of juice and two glasses on it. He set them down quicky on the coffee table and ran to the treshold to welcome you.

« Welcome back, _ _ ! I've really missed you ! Let me introduce you to my new friend, Willie ! She's living in the flat down below ! Her family moved in like three days ago !  
-Nice to meet ya ! Willie. », She said, nodding.  
« H-hi Willie, I'm _ _, nice to meet you too...  
-Come in, we're gonna have a snack ! Artie went to the supermarket to buy flour and some other ingredients to bake scones ! You must tell me about your trip !  
-Hep, Peter ! », Willie called, grabbing his arm. You shivered. They did not know each other for a while but she was already so familiar with Peter. You refrained from telling her « don't touch him ! ». You could not be rude to her, she was his new friend after all. You should be happy for him to meet new people.  
« What, Willie ?  
-It isn't the right bottle, it's tomato juice, not pomegranate !  
-Ah, right ! Sit down, I'm just gonna bring the wrong one back into the kitchen !  
-A-actually Peter I can't stay, I just wanted to give you some souvenirs...  
-What, you're already leaving !? », He seemed disappointed. « B-but you've just arrived ! And Artie is about to come back in few minutes or so, I'm sure he'd be glad seeing you !  
-I-I'm sorry Peter, I need to go...  
-Stay _ _, the more the merrier ! I brought some lollies and bikkies to share. », Willie told you with a warm smile. You shrugged.  
« I have better things to do. », You responded coldly. She frowned.  
« Hey mate, what's your problem ? You look tense !  
-I'm not tense ! Mind your own business ! », You answered back, hurt.  
« Hey, don't get your knickers in a knot, mate ! No worries !  
-I-I've no idea what on Earth you're talking about ! », You blinked with uncertainty. That australian accent was killing you.  
« Are you jealous or something ? », She asked. You blushed.  
« Hey, what, _ _, jealous !? », Peter exclaimed in shock.

You threw the bag with the gifts inside in Peter's arms and walked out, irritated and ashamed. You left your town for two weeks and he had already replaced you. The fact Peter always found a good method to hurt your feelings was really getting on your nerves. You felt like crying. He did not even call you or run after you in the corridor.

You went back home and sat on your bed, sad. You really did not expect that. You had realized lately that your heart skipped a beat every time you saw him, and your mind was constantly fluttering with thoughts about you and Peter being together. You became more possessive as you found out he was your only genuine friend. You had boy and girl friends of course, sometimes you would hang out with them, but it did not feel the same. It was evident you were afraid to lose Peter to someone else : especially to a girl. You wanted to be unique to him, like the sister he never had. You lay down and closed your eyes, hoping the feeling of bitterness in you would go away soon.

It was almost seven o'clock when you woke up. You felt tired. You looked at your cell phone and noticed you had missed two calls from Arthur's home (meaning Peter called you). You also got a text message from Peter asking you at what time you would come. Apparently he misunderstood your leaving : he thought you needed to go home for a quick task and that you were planning to come back later. You felt guilty and wanted to apologise. Perhaps tomorrow.

« _ _ ! », Your mum called. « Peter's here ! »

Or now.

You got up and sighed seeing your own reflection in the mirror. Your clothes were rumpled and your hair was a mess. You tied it in a ponytail and went to the entrance door.

« Ah, _ _ ! », Peter called happily. « Are you alright ? I was wondering what has gotten into you, you looked so strange earlier.  
-I needed to take a nap, the trip was knackering, that's all.  
-I get it ! Hey, listen ! Artie and I want to invite your for dinner cuz' we're really grateful for the gifts. He loves the biscuits ! And the T-shirt and key-chain you got me are awesome ! ». He pointed at his chest : he was wearing the T-shirt you gave him. « Artie said he was going to reward you with scones and a good meal !  
-The scones ? You left some for me ?  
-We didn't even touch it, we finished to bake them a hour ago.  
-What about you and Willie having a snack ? », You felt upset thinking about it. Peter gave you an enquiring look.  
« But, Willie went back home right after you left... She said she was busy. What's wrong today with you, girls ? »

You could not help but smile from relief. You were afraid that Peter and Willie would have talked about you when you were not around. Willie was not as bad as you believed. You were so stupid, you thought.

« Say, _ _, do you want to sleep at home tonight ? We haven't talked the night away for a while, in a week or two we won't be able to do it anymore with all the homeworks awaiting !  
-Ah, well, yes, why not. It's true we haven't slept together for a while. », You admitted. « I have to ask my parents, okay ? Come in until I'm done. »

Your parents accepted and you prepared your bag for the night. You kissed them and left with Peter.  
Arthur warmly welcomed you and you told him and Peter about your recent trip. The food was good, but a bit burnt. Arthur was not what you would call « a chief ». But the scones were terrific. After dinner you watched a movie together, « The Legend of 1900 » (Peter insisted to rent it because there was a cruise boat in it). The all of you cried, even Arthur. You took a shower, brushed your teeth and put on your pyjamas. Then you went to bed feeling comfortably warm under the duvet. Peter joined you. It felt weird. The bed was too small for the two of you now. In few months Arthur would have to buy a new one. There was a small window on the ceiling of the mezzanine through which you were looking at the bright stars. Peter also stuck many plastic flurorescent stars all over the ceiling. You saw a shooting star and began to chitter-chatter enthusiastically. You made a wish. You already knew what Peter was wishing for. The starry night was reflecting in his blue eyes when you realized how much you loved them. Even his huge eyebrows. His smile. You felt at ease. You put your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. You felt Peter lacing his fingers in with yours and holding your hand under the sheets. He said « You know _ _, I really wanted to see you, today. ». « Me too. Good night, Peter... ». « Good night, _unicorn_. »

You both fell asleep with stars in your eyes.

Those last weeks had passed as fast as a lightning bolt.  
The following day would be the beginning of the new school year. You were so impatient. You agreed to spend the last day of summer with Peter in the entertainment park that had just opened, Aquapark. You were sure he would enjoy it. He loved anything related to water anyway.

You saw a group of removal men at the entrance of the building. You wondered who could be leaving as you climbed the stairs because the elevator was busy. You did not even reach the second floor when you heard Peter shouting noisily. You prayed for him to be alright. Could it be that Emil and his family were moving ? Or Raivis going to university ? Is that why he was crying so much ? You catched Arthur's voice among the sobbings, but Peter's whimpers seemed like they were lasting forever. You had already heard Peter crying before, it was a horrible spectacle, you thought. He was shouting himself hoarse, as if he was going to die.  
You were reaching the third floor. The cries where getting closer and closer but you were sure that Peter was actually trying to talk, though his explanations remained incomprehensible.

« P-Peter, please you-  
-WHYYYYY ! WHYYYY AAAAAH ! W-WHY D-DO YOU DO THAT, YOU'RE SO M-M-MEAN ARTHUUUUUUUURRRR AAAAAH ! »

Could it be Peter was grounded again ? Your heart sank when you saw their entrance door open and that a removal man was going out of the flat with a huge carton box, rolling his eyes, apparently tired of Peter's cries and sniffings. You stopped in the corridor and hid behind a cupboard left there.

« HIIIIIIINNN ! W-WHY YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE _ _ W-WITH US ! I-I WANT _- _ _ TO COME WITH US ! NUUUUBWAAAAHAAAAA !  
-Peter, Peter, please calm down, I told you already it was impossible !  
-BUT WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAH !  
-Because we can't ask a little girl to settle in a foreign country with us, that's why ! Good Lord, Peter, she's not my daughter or my sister ! »

What ? Peter and Arthur were going to live in another country ? But... for how long ? Why now !? Peter was supposed to go back to school with you tomorrow ! Why were they leaving !?

« OH COME OOOOOOOON ! I-I KNOW S-SHE'LL NEVER R-REFUSE ! L-LEAVE ME HERE ! I-I DON'T WANNA G-GO W-W-WITH YOU !  
-You'll go wether you want it or not, Peter !  
-I HATE YOU ARTHUR, I HATE YOUUUUUUUU, YOU JERK ! I'LL NEVER GO OUT OF MY ROOM EVER AGAIN AND YOU WON'T TAKE ME OUT OF THERE ! HAAAAAAAAN ! », You heard Peter running loudly to his room and crying helplessly before he slammed the door behind him. The living-room and the corridor suddenly became silent. You could not believe what happened. You were not sure of what happened exactly. Why you were here. Your legs started to shake. You had to ask. You had to ask Arthur.

He sighed. You saw his shadow drawing on the floor in front of the door. You slowly went out of your place, startling him. He smiled sadly seeing it was you.

« Oh, Poppet, for how long have you been here ? »

You remained silent and shyly came next to him, with pleading eyes. He wished he had never seen that look you gave him. He hated to see children so desperate like you at this moment. He kneeded and hugged you with tenderness.

« I'm sorry that you've learnt about it the harsh way, _ _. But the decision was made only this morning.  
-W-what d-decision ?  
-I got accepted for a job. My new boss called me this morning, very early. He said he wanted me to start the day after tomorrow, to let me the time to move my things and buy some plane tickets... I called a removal company to pack all our stuff and send them to the new house we'll be living in. My company already took care of it... but please, please don't be mad at me. I know it's difficult for a girl nearing twelve years of age to understand, but I'd like you to try... It's a big chance for me and for Peter as well. I've just got my diploma and being employed in a famous organisation with a good-reputation like this one... it feels like... a miracle. It was also my dream to work in such a place...  
-Can't Peter stay with Alistair or Dylan ?  
-_, my brothers aren't living in town. They work very far away from here. You certainly noticed they're not even coming anymore as often as before... more of that I'm the one having Peter's custody...  
-Just for one more year... isn't it possible...  
-I can't, _ _, I can't ! Where's he going to stay here ? I can't leave him at Tino and Berwald's house or Raivis' parents' flat ! Or even yours ! Do you think your parent would accept to take care of another child until his majority ? No, _ _, no, I need Peter to be with me too... because I don't know what I'd do without him... he's my only little brother ! »

Arthur looked sad, very sad, just like you. Tears felt down on your cheeks. You whispered brokenly « I-I don't want Peter to leave m-me...  
-I know Poppet, I know. », He swept your tears with his thumbs, his warm hands gently caressing your face. « I know how much you love him. He loves you too. If I could I'd stay here too, believe me, Love. I've got many, many friends whom I met at university or in the café and pub where I worked, but I have no choice... I can't let this carrier opportunity slip through my fingers... I promise you that Peter will be happy overthere. I'll be able to take care of him better... He'll attend a good school close to my work. We'll have a big garden for the two of us and the dog he's always wanted... And I'll even be able to afford him sailing lessons, and maybe rent a boat. The sea won't be far at all. I want to make his dream come true – and I can. I can. »

He stood up, sweeping the tears from his eyes with the palm of his right hand. He was holding yours with the left one.

« I'll miss you a lot, _ _. I'll miss my friends, my awesome neighbours, this town. I'll miss the peace I had once. Trust me, Poppet. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. But life isn't as easy as you want it to be. Life is not that easy. »

He looked inside, and that was when you noticed the living-room was already empty. Only few pieces of furniture remained there, like glorious memories of the past left on an abandoned battlefield.

« When is the plane taking off ?  
-Tonight, very late. Maybe you can ask one of your parents to accompany you ? Peter would be glad to see you for the last time...  
-I-I don't know. I'll see if my dad can, but...  
-Do you wanna play with Peter now ? You still have some time to spend together.  
-No, thank you... I'd rather go home now to ask my parents...  
-I-I see... »

Your answer astonished him. Usually you would never refuse to play with Peter. You looked... so distressed. You only wanted to go was nothing you could do anyway. It was not like it was Peter's choice leaving. But you would respect Arthur's decision. Peter certainly did not want to see you right now as well : he needed some time to calm down and accept the idea he had to go. Go and never see you again. You had to understand it soon too. Face the truth and admit it. Even if you felt disappointed, oh, so disappointed in life.

Your parents refused to drive you to the airport, giving as an excuse that it was way too late and they were working early. It was also the first day of school and you needed to sleep well.  
You called Raivis, but sadly he was visiting his brother and was not in town at the moment. He felt sorry and wished he were here to help and say goodbye. He suggested you to call Emil. After you dialed his number, for the first time, you heard an emotion in his voice. He and his family were all very sad, even Flower-Egg was howling in pain. When you asked if they were going to the airport, he said yes and added that they could take you there without any hesitation. You burst into tears after that, both relieved and depressed. You were so inconsoblable that Berwald had to pick the phone to talk to you. His deep voice and his sweet words comforted you. You were so happy to have someone to speak with, because beside Peter, you were about to be left all alone. After you hung up, you somehow managed to convince your parents to let you go with Tino and the others, and soon after you left the house and rushed to the shopping mall.

Flower-Egg was peacefully sitting on your laps, waiting for your cuddles. However you kept gazing at the city's lights through the minivan window, oblivious to the fact she was gently licking and nibbling your fingers. Emil was talking to Lukas, Tino to Berwald who was driving and Mathias was on the phone. You wondered if life would ever be the same for them after this night.  
There was a small package at your feet. You hoped Peter would like it. It was meant to remember you.

« Ah, here we are ! », Tino told you with an encouraging smile. « Arthur said they're waiting near the luggage drop-off, Terminal 2. Stop right there, Berwald. », He pointed the entrance of the terminal.

You went out of the van with Tino, Lukas and Emil who carried Flower-Egg, as you were holding the gift tightly against your chest. Berwald and Mathias needed to park the car first.  
Arthur was indeed standing near the check-in counters, his white sleeves rolled up, hands in his trousers' pockets. He was obviously exhausted.

« Hey, Arthur ! », Emil called. The British turned and smiled, seeing you all.  
« _ _, Emil, Tino, Lukas ! Thank you so much for coming, Peter will be delighted ! He's sitting overthere, near the coffee machine. »

His head into his hands, elbows on his laps, Peter was about to fall asleep and did not notice you. While the boys where discussing about the « bloody hell » of procedures Arthur had to undertake since early this morning, you approached the bench and sat next to Peter. He jumped of surprise. His eyes were small and red from tiredness. You gave him the most beautiful smile you could.

« Hi, Peter !

He hugged you strongly, like he was never letting you go.

« What happened to you, _ _ ? Look at your beautiful _ _ [colour] eyes ! You look like a panda !  
-And look at yours !  
-M-mine are perfectly fine ! N-not like I've cried or something... I never cry after all... oh, thanks so much for coming, _ _ ! I know you have class tomorrow and all, but it really means a lot ! », He held you closer, chuckling.  
« It's alright, for you I'd miss the first day of school ! And you know, I didn't come alone. », You showed him the members of the scandinavian family surrounding Arthur, plus Mathias and Berwald. For the little boy it was unbelievable. He stood up, took your hand and the both of you ran toward the group.

« E-Emil ! Berwald, Tino ! Flower-Egg ! Lukas and Mathias ! », He exclaimed.

Flower-Egg yapped joyfully, jumping out from Emil's arms to welcome Peter who let go of your hand to pick her up. She was licking his face and snuggling in his neck. « Ahaha, aaaw, Flower-Egg, I've missed you so much ! Ahaha, stop, it tickles ! »

Waiting in turn, everyone hugged the little boy and stroked his blond hair. You apologised for Raivis who was not able to come. Peter shook his head. « Na, it's okay ! He called me earlier to say goodbye. Even his brother wished me a nice trip ! It's better than nothing...  
-So, milady and gentlemen, care for a coffee or a cup of tea ? We still have one hour or so, and I really wouldn't mind some coffee... », Arthur offered, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
« Yeah, sure ! », Mathias agreed, patting Peter's shoulder. « Let's go boys ! This little fellow deserves a huge piece of cake and some hot chocolate ! Ya need strenght to prepare yourself for such a long journey.  
-I'm already super strong, y' know ! Today I carried a huge bag all by myself and a box of encyclopedias !  
-That's impressive ! Ah ! Ya've got some genuine viking blood in your veins ! I'm so proud !  
-Hehe, glad to hear it ! Woah, man ! _ _, look at those caramel sweet squares and those enormous cupacakes !  
-Choose whatev' ya want, Peter ! It's our present !  
-Really !? Yay !  
-Peter, don't forget to thank Mathias and the others for their generosity, will you ?  
-Thanks Mathias ! Thanks everyone ! I'm so happy we can be together tonight, like we've always been ! »

You later reunited in front of the departures' entrance. It was your stop and Peter's new beginning. He received a lot of gifts from each of you : a book, a little toy boat, liquorice, a scandinavian warrior plastic hat and swedish treats. It was now your turn to give the present you brought him.  
« For you.  
-Oh, thanks, _ _ ! »

He carefully took the lovely package from your hands and gingerly opened it not to tear off completely the wrappage (you chose one with boats and dolphins patterns). Peter's eyes shone with had given him a unicorn plushie. Purple with big amethyst eyes perfectly enhanced by long black eyelashes, the mane was dark blue and pink, it looked gorgeous. The stars on its flank symbolized magic, the shopkeeper told you. It was perfect.

« So you won't forget about m- »

Without waiting for the end of your sentence, Peter kissed you on the cheek. It lasted for at least two or three seconds, and it was the first time he kissed you. You were always the one kissing him, and it seemed normal to you because you were a girl (as Peter claimed kissing on the cheeks was a girly stuff). His face was now as pink as a peony.

« Don't be silly, _ _, I'll never forget you. You're the most extraordinary girl I know and I love you very much. I promise it'll never change ! »

Suddenly Mathias wolf-whistled the both of you with admiration, making you instantly blush. The group was stifling or hiding a giggle behind their hands.

« Well done, Peter ! That's what I call a man !  
-Your brother is a little precocious, isn't he.  
-Obviously...  
-Lukas, did you take a photo ?  
-I sure did.  
-Great ! Keep it preciously, we'll need it in ten years for the wedding ceremony !  
-A-a w-wedding ?! », You stammered.  
« Whaaaat's wrong with you, guys ! Stop mocking us, you're jealous because you'll never get an awesome friend like _ _ !  
-Ah, you're certainly right on a point, _ _ is quite unique ! »

All of a sudden, a public announcement started. « _Ladies and gentlemen good evening. Attention to all the passengers on flight B876 to..._  
-Ah, Artie it's our plane !  
-_... is now boarding, please proceed without delay to gate 9._  
-We should go, now. Come on Peter. »

With a cheerless smile, you let go of Peter's hand so he could say goodbye to everyone. Berwald hugging him was the most heartrending scene you had ever seen in your existence.  
« _Jag kommer att sakna dig...  
-Jag kommer att sakna dig också !_ »  
The Swedish man's face was still emotionless but his shoulders were shaking. In a minute or so he would certainly start to cry. Peter was like a son to him. Flower-Egg was softly whining. Tino and Emil were already sweeping away the tears running down their face (« Emil are you crying ? » « What, no, I'm not crying, I'm just exhausted, that's all. Leave me alone, Lukas. Don't you dare take any photo, take it back ! I swear, you're dead meat ! Gimme that camera ! »). Arthur gave you a kiss on the forehead and wished you good luck for everything.

« I'm glad you and my brother met. Maybe fate will reunite you someday. »

He stood up and left, calling for Peter. Before he could go through the door, you caught his wrist.

« Wait, Peter ! I know it'll be difficult for us, but we'll keep in touch, okay ? We'll meet again... right ? Because life is easy... isn't it ?  
-Of course we'll meet again ! I don't know when, but I'm sure of it ! _ _, life is easy if you believe it is ! So don't worry... we'll build more castles in the future.  
-It's just a goodbye, Peter. Just a goodbye. »

He squeezed your hand to approve, stroking it with his felt some warm tears at the edge of your eyes, but you did not care, as long as you knew Peter and you would be together again, one day.

« Peter, when it'll be night here and day at yours, I'll dream about you and you'll remember the house we used to play in. So I'm not afraid. I love you very much. »

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Years had passed. You slowly lost contact with Peter, as a ravage of time. The first year you were calling and writing to each other everyday. The year after it was once a week. Then twice a month. You continued to write him letters, but one day your mail came back. It was written « address unknown ». Perhaps Arthur and Peter had moved, but he did not tell you the new address. Few weeks later you received a postcard from India, where Arthur had to work for two or three months. Peter indicated his new phone number, but it was not working when you dialed it. You sent an e-mail. He replied his phone got stolen and he could not use computer at home very often. Another day he managed to call you from a telephone box. He was somewhere in America for an Optimist competition. He made a lot of interesting friends, but he was thinking of you everyday. Same here, you said. When it was time for you to attend high school, your parents decided to settle in another city, where the level of education was better. You asked Tino and the others to check often your previous mailbox, in case Peter would still write there ; what if he did not get your lastest e-mail ? And you became more and more busy. Three years later you attended courses of _ _ [your choice] at the same university where Raivis was studying, so you felt less lonely. You met your first boyfriend with whom you broke up three months after because he was not patient enough to bear a girl who never had any boyfriend before. He almost sexually assaulted you one night. Thanks God, you were able to run away from his flat before any bad things could have been done and sought refuge at Lily's, your best friend, who was living with her brother Vash. He took care of the problem for you, and after threathening your ex-boyfriend to shoot a bullet between his two eyes, he left you in peace. Your wounds eventually healed. Two years later you dated during a summer course a Dutch student attending a program exchange with your faculty. He was kind, but it was not what you would call « true love ». It was the same for him. You were cute and funny, and that was all. He went back to his country three weeks after and you were left alone again. You were about to approach your final year of bachelor studies and obtain your degree. You did not know what awaited you next. That was your life. Not as easy as you wanted it to be.

It took you nine years and a deep, critical reflection of your character to come to the conclusion that everything was clear from the very beginning. In retrospect, Peter was your first love. You had never forgotten him all this time, but clinging to the ghost of your past was hurting you so much. You could not love anymore the image of a twelve years old boy – that was immoral. He was an adult now. You imagined him tall, handsome, thin and slender, but somewhat muscular because he was sailing. A bit tanned... His eyebrows were still enormous, but he looked charming. Perhaps he had several girlfriends and totally forgot about you. He could be married with a child...

Sometimes you dreamt about him : he appeared like a blue-eyed Arthur sailing on a huge, white ship with a figurehead shaped like a unicorn's horn. Despite the fact you were both dressed in white, light summer clothes, you were travelling through the norwegian fjörds and lakes. Damn, it was because of that Karel Čapek's book you had read the day before.

You let your imagination ramble, sitting on your old primary school's desk. Now there were doodles all over it : cats, stars, litte hearts with an arrow through them. You wondered if the little girl sitting here was in love with her classmate. Yes, you were back to school, waiting in silence.

This morning you had received from the gardian of your dormitory an enveloppe which carried no marking, address or any contact details to identify the sender. There was a single piece of paper inside with only one indication, « I'll meet you today at 3 pm in our elementary school classroom. ». No name. The calligraphy was nice and regular, a light blue. A little boat was drawn on the bottom-left hand corner. It took your breath away. Could it be Peter ? Was he talking about your old elementary school ? Without thinking twice, you had jumped in your car and drove to the town where you grew up.

You had arrived in advance : one o'clock. It was saturday and of course the school was closed. You attempted to open the gates but they were locked. You decided to climb up when the guardian came from nowhere, apparently unhappy and swearing in italian (you did not understand this language well, but you guessed it was related to nowadays' depraved youth). But when he recognized you he suddenly softened. You could not tell how old he was : he could have been forty or fifty, but his hair was still a dark brown... Mr. Roma. He still remembered you. After telling you how gorgeous you had become, he asked what brought you there. You said you had an appointement with an old friend. He let you in and you talked about everything and nothing. You even shared a sandwich. At half past two you headed to the classroom you spent two years with Peter. At quarter to three your heart started beating faster, at five to three the wait felt like a torture, and you thought you were going to have an attack when three o'clock rang on your watch.

But he did not come.

He's probably late, you thought. Three o'clock and five past three is the same, you reassured yourself. Thirty minutes later you were not sure what to think anymore. At half past four you went to Mr. Roma's office and asked if he had seen a blond-haired man. He apologised. You returned to the classroom and wait once more. It was now five and fifteen minutes. Six. It was almost seven when Mr. Roma came in, startling you. « It's time to go home now, _ _. I need to lock the school. I'm sorry, but it seems nobody will come today... ».

Your hope burst like a balloon. You stood up and wobbled a little. Golden rays of lights lit the path to the exit, as the sun was setting.  
When Mr. Roma closed the doors behind you, you restrained yourself from crying. You felt so disappointed, so angry that someone had played a trick on you.  
« _ _, would you like to stay for dinner ? My wife cooked some pastas, and her bolognese sauce is the best you'd ever tasted in your life !  
-No, thank you very much Mr. Roma, but I need to drive home now. I'm living more than four hours from here... »

The old man nodded and patted your arms tenderly. He felt sad for you. You were depressed because the expectation to meet again the boy who haunted the heart and dreams of a twenty-one years old woman remained unfulfilled. Life was not easy at all. It was unfair.

The metal green gates were now locked and it would be dark soon. You wanted to stop quickly at your scandinavian friends to say hello, but maybe it would be rude to leave right after ; the last time you had a lunch together, it was more than a year ago...You were heartbroken, tired and hungry. You knew that Berwald would cook for you, Tino would pamper you, Mathias would tell you a dirty joke to cheer you up... Lukas would play your favorite tune with his violon and Emil would lend you his bed and sleep in the living-room instead. Flower-Egg, that was now a big, fluffy old dog, would lie down on your feet to warm them during the night. It did not matter how old you were, if you were still in contact with Peter or not. You were still part of their family.

You reached the car park dragging your feet when something colourful put on the bonnet of your car caught your attention. From the distance you could not see it well, but stepping closer, you saw it was a purple unicorn plushie. Your hands shook when you touched it, before slowly taking it and looking at it better... it was so real. You were sure it was the one you gave him. It was worn out but you noticed he took care of it the best as he could. Warm bitter tears fell on your cheeks. It was a dream, an illusion. This could not be true. You tightly hugged the unicorn and sobbed in its mane. It smelt like sea air and british black tea. Like an afternoon on a wooden balcony built on stilts, when seagulls are flying above the roof and humming the song of the ebb and flow of the moving water.  
It smelt like Peter. It drove you crazy. You wanted to badly to wake up and return to reality with this plushie...

« _-_ _ ? », Someone called. « Is that you, my _unicorn_ ? »

You ceased crying. It was a clear male voice speaking, full of emotion. You bit your lips. He had said your first name and « unicorn » in the same sentence. You could hear him getting closer in your back. You rubbed your eyes with embarrassement.

« _ _, love, I truly apologise for being late... my plane was delayed.  
-I-I've waited f-for y-you d-during n-nine years... », You uttered with a plaintive voice. « I-I thought you'd never c-come...  
-I know it's been nine years, but trust me, I've missed you so much all this time... I... I wanted to see you ! That's why I'm here ! »

Your silent disappointed him. He told himself with a twinge of sorrow that you were mad at him, that you did not want him anymore. Or perhaps he was hallucinating after all, you were not really here either. He had searched for you for almost a year before he retrieved Emil's contacts who told him you were studying at the same college as Raivis. So he got from internet the dormitory address and hoped to surprise you.  
A wasted decade. It was hard to communicate everyday since he had to travel very often with his brother because of his work. The first three years were fine, but after they never had time to settle and call the place they were living « home ». At the beginning it was a fun life, going to a new school every five or six months, meeting new people, visiting new neighbourhoods, seeing new landscapes, sailing. Nevertheless something was missing inside him : a true friend to hold his hand and listen. He never stuck around quite long enough to keep one. As a teenager and a young man, he had flirted twice or thrice and had been deceived, just like you. The idea he had not been there to protect you from those jerks made him sick. It was an evidence : you were the only one he had known. He was so scared to lose you forever, and the thought of you with another man was unbearable. So he sold his Laser sailboat to buy a plane ticket – he could not care less playing truant as long as he could fly to you. Arthur understood. He always did. Peter even took the steps to be transferred as an exchange student in your university – he would take care of the procedures after he would come back. He owned such crazy projects like this one, or another one about renting a ship and bring you to the seashore where you had spent an afternoon with two italian guys. Nevertheless, those dreams could never be fulfilled as long as he did not know your answer to the question :

« Do you still want to be my friend ? »

You calmly turned to face him. He was holding a bouquet of white roses.

You smiled.


End file.
